


Paranoia

by swordliliesandebony



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alcohol, Drinking Games, F/M, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Kingsglaive: Final Fantasy XV (2016), M/M, Multi, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-31 00:27:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12664590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swordliliesandebony/pseuds/swordliliesandebony
Summary: Drinking games are for kids who shouldn't be drinking, not Glaives who shouldn't be discussing their sexual exploits. And yet...





	Paranoia

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AGI92](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AGI92/gifts).



> A commission for the lovely agininetwo! I've not really touched any of these characters before so I apologize for, uh, everything and I do hope it's enjoyable. <3 
> 
> No actual sexual content, but some frank discussion of it and plenty of drinking.

It had all started innocently enough; more accurately, it had started as innocently as anything ever does between them. A night of drinking, complaining about food, complaining about assignments, drinking some more… innocent fun. Fun, in any case, or more so than sitting around  _ without  _ bad food and cheap drinks to fuel the conversation. The innocence always had a tendency to fade away when mouths started moving. There was definitely no exception to that rule this time around. As a point of fact, the conversation had gone considerably  _ less  _ innocent than was standard. They were absolutely standing on the edge of trouble here.

Nobody  _ actually  _ plays drinking games. Crowe is the one that pointed the fact out. Pelna swears that he’s played plenty before, at parties that he’s almost certain he half-remembers. She asks how old he was. A beat of silence followed and she amended the statement, conceding instead that ‘nobody old enough to drink plays drinking games’. This, the group decided, was widely the case. They proceeded to discuss exactly what game they might settle on to work out the ‘why’ to that point. 

“Paranoia,” Luche was the one who, after a few rambling minutes of discussion, brought his voice highest and clearest and with a bit more conviction than anyone else could muster for such a ridiculous idea, “do we all know the rules?” 

Nyx, as it happened, was the only one with even a vague understanding of the game’s play. He, much like Pelna, was pretty sure that he’d definitely played these games before, in another lifetime. Libertus was quick to back him up on that point, though he swore he’d never heard of this one before. Crowe was still grumbling, rolling her eyes here and there, swearing that she would need a lot more drinks to deal with the whole idea. That, Pelna pointed out quite quickly, was the whole point of it.

“It’s a simple game. I whisper a question to the person to my left- Nyx- he answers it to the group. It goes in turns that way,” Luche, from the sounds of things, had left out some crucial detail. The crucial detail, of course, being what makes it a game and, moreover, what makes it a game centered on  _ drinking _ .

“What’s the catch, then? Aren’t these things all about telling embarrassing secrets, making a fool of yourself to all your friends?” Crowe was, clearly enough, still not terribly sold on the idea. 

“If you want to know the question, you have to drink,” Nyx was able to fill in the spaces here, his memory apparently refreshed by the most basic explanation, “You’re meant to be asking questions about the people here, or people we all know. Something that will get an intriguing answer. That’s the aim of it, more or less.”

“Just so. I’ll cover a bottle, and we’ll begin,” Luche rises to do just so, returning shortly with something that Libertus groans over as being ‘total daemon piss’, only to be reminded of beggars and choosers and that he’s free to buy his own drinks, if he’s going to be so picky about it. They settled in with their drinks, variously shifting, running fingers over rims, leaning in to the table and properly preparing themselves.

Luche leaned to Nyx, paused in thought for only a second before his lips moved silent to the rest of the group in a question. A corner of Nyx’s mouth twitched, barely perceptible, into a near-smirk. His eyes shifted, went to Pelna for a moment, crossed to fix on Crowe for a moment longer while he considered the question. After a length of time he nodded.

“The Captain, if I’m not mistaken.” The answer drew some looks, pointed and narrow-eyed. Libertus looked poised to reach for his drink, to question at the question, but when nobody else seemed so keen, he sat back and nodded.

“No takers?” Luche offered the point and a general consensus followed that, whatever the question, they weren’t quite willing to give in to it, not so early in the game. Nyx didn’t betray any reaction to this point himself, but Luche was smirking now and he offered up a shrug, “Fair enough. Nyx, your question.”

Nyx didn’t spend too much time considering what he would ask Pelna. That minute smirk remained on his lips while he asked the question. Pelna’s eyes widened, he shared a look with Nyx for a moment and he seemed quite keen to swallow down a bit of laughter. Still, he shook his head at it, apparently far less needing of consideration.

“I’d have to say the same. Definitely the Captain,” this time, there are more looks, pointed ones, with hands poised near glasses and suspicion in the air. Luche seemed to find some measure of amusement here as well, though again, nobody paid in liquid gold for the question. When Pelna turned to Crowe to deliver her question, a bit of laughter erupted between them.

“I think the Captain might have some explaining to do,” She fixed her gaze for a moment to Nyx, and hell if there wasn’t a wink passed between them. It was at this point that Libertus groaned and he threw back his shot, face turned a little bit hard, a little perturbed to so clearly be on the wrong side of a shared joke.

“So, what? Same question to all of ya? Let’s hear it,” he was swallowing back harsh against the bitterness of the drink, reaching to wash it back with a beer he notedly did  _ not  _ label as piss, though one that didn’t sit too far from it in the grand scheme of things.

“How about a new game?” Crowe was still struggling against little bits of laughter, “Never have I ever fucked our dear Captain,” she followed the suggestion by downing her own drink. Pelna, Nyx, and Luche all followed suit, leaving Libertus properly slack-jawed at the exchange.

“All of you? With  _ him?”  _ Incredulity was a good place to start with his tone, “Crowe, you’re like-”

“-don’t even!” She cut him off with a deft sort of expertise. Libertus groaned, shook his head, and he reached across the table for the bottle. He seemed to consider, after unscrewing the cap, that he might pour another shot. He took it straight to his lips and gulped deep instead. A whoop broke out through the laughter and a hand slapped him proper on the shoulder.

“A real brotherhood we’ve got,” Pelna said, through laughter that only seemed to double in on itself with each passing moment. He took a look over at Crowe, just barely able to contain himself for further questioning, “didn’t realize you’d be to his tastes. How did that go?” She rolled her eyes, shook her head, allowed a smirk.

“How’d it go for you? Wasn’t as fun as the hero, wouldn’t you agree?”

“ _ Crowe,”  _ Libertus croaked again, more laughter to follow. The discussion only descended further from there. Libertus himself managed what was agreed to be the perfect impression of Drautos’ face in the midst of the act. Nyx brought up a few choice encouragements, all peppered with mentions of  _ hearth and home _ that went over similarly well. It might have continued on for some time, all considered, if a shadow didn’t come to loom over Luche, bringing a harsh and sudden silence to the group.

“I see you’re all conducting yourselves in a manner befitting the Glaive,” The self-same Captain’s voice had them in turn wincing, then turning straight-backed and stiff in their chairs. They didn’t expect him to pull one over, but he still did, “hell, at-ease. You’re off duty,” he was the one who reached over the table this time, snatching the bottle away from Libertus, “what’s the commotion?”

Silence followed again, eyes drifting from one to another, lips set harsh against trying smiles. It was Crowe who finally spoke up, her voice drifting, lifting a little with a hint of laughter.

“Just a drinking game, sir. Answering questions,” she left the details at that, but Drautos quirked an eyebrow upward while he unlidded the bottle.

“A drinking game. You really are acting like children,” Crowe responded with a fist smacked on the table and a harsh ‘told you so’ sort of look to her face. Still, the Captain held his smirk and shrugged, “what’s the question?”

Libertus was the one with enough courage- liquid or otherwise- to speak up. He finishes his beer proper before he does though and makes a clear show of swallowing down a blech right along with it. He shares a look with each other member in turn, as if he’s considering whether or not their commander might actually cut him down for answering that.

“So, uh, Captain. Who’s the last person  _ you  _ fucked?” Blunt and easy and a little slurred. Enough of a question that it evokes widened eyes and a series of gulps from that bottle, followed by Drautos standing again quite quickly, with a face looking just a touch more colorful than usual. Whatever dots were there to connect, he made the lines in record time, and made his retort just as quickly.

“I’ll let you all wonder. And suffer. No need to break any hearts.” 

And that was enough to mark is quick departure and an even quicker end to drinking games among the group. 


End file.
